


Back to Earth

by Ace_With_a_Pan



Series: The owl house Echo au [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay as hell, Homophobia, Magic, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Other, School, Sexism, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_With_a_Pan/pseuds/Ace_With_a_Pan
Summary: shortly after the events of New side,New beginning, Boscha and Echo are following Luz and the gang to the human world
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Amity Blight, Skara/Oc (Echo), Willow Park/Boscha
Series: The owl house Echo au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077290
Comments: 35
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, this book will be less action driven and more talking, hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of my sequel to new side new beginning  
> (they use illusion magic to conceal their ears and boscha's third eye)  
> hope you enjoy

**The owl house**

It had been 2 weeks since Belos's death, the announcement of his death was a shock but the panic quickly died out when Lilith took matters in her own hands and reorganized with the help of all the coven leaders and headmasters to repair all the damage Belos did to free magic, now anyone could join as many tracks as they want and your magic is no longer sealed when you join a coven, also the emperors Coven became just an elite police force and got a lot more laxiste.

Luz on her side was preparing for the Moment, the moment where she would finally see her mom again

"come on, you can do this Luz, your friends are with you"

"Your taking some time kid"

Eda stood in the doorway with a cup of appleblood, king quickly jumped out from behind her and started talking in his squeaky voice

"I demand cuddles, Now!"

Luz shrugged and grabbed him before sighing

"Look, Eda i don't know if i'll see you again so"

she was cut off by Eda

"Don't, save the mushystuff for later, your friends are waiting"

"Ok, Bye"

Luz grabbed her bag and left the owl house, she ran to the Blight Mansion where she met up with the others

"Look who's finally here, your late Human" Boscha said

Willow spoke "Boscha, BE. NICE"

"Yes"

"Ah mah sister is a tomatoooohooo, missed me sis"

"one day i'll kill you"

"Yeah, sure"

Luz interrupted the banter "Are you guys ready"

they yelled in perfect sync "YES"

"Then let's go"

the door opened and they all passed the door, it closed behind them and a blinding light followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this prologue and until next time my beirdos and weirdos  
> see ya


	2. Back early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Earth**

As the gang arrived on earth, Echo was the first to talk as Luz picked up the door in it's briefcase form

"I forgot how weird that portal felt"

"So this is the human world?" Willow asked weirdly

"Yep, welcome to the woods of my city, or as my mami called it, Luz no vayas allí te lastimarás" Luz said

Boscha asked "And what does that mean?"

Only for Luz to respond "Luz don't go there you'll get hurt, anyway we should probably speed up, maybe some people saw the light and will come to investigate"

"I second that idea" Amity said in a serious voice "we should go, Luz lead the way"

"Yeah Luz, your the only one who knows where to go" Echo followed

Luz and the others started to head towards her house. They walked passed a few houses before coming to a stop, there Luz stood anxious in front of the door before finally ringing the bell, and the door opened

"Yes what is it.....................cariño?" Camila stood there before continuing "aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

"Mami can we speak inside please?" Luz asked in a worried tone dawning a sad expression

"Yes?"

Luz started to walk inside before turning to her friends and invited them in, she closed the door behind them and instructed Echo to close all the blinds

Camila weirded out by the situation spoke

"What is happening Luz"

"Mami I....I...never went to camp"

"WHAT? MIJA YOU ARE KIDDING RIGHT?" after realising that her daughter wasn't kidding Camila stopped shouting "But, if you weren't at camp, where were you? and who are they"

"So mami listen to the end ok?" after a quick nod on Camila's side "The girl with green hair is Amity, the one with glasses is Willow, the one with grey/mauve hair is Skara, the one with Pink hair is Boscha and The Small one is her brother Echo"

"you could have said the white haired one."

"And during all that time where i was supposed to go at camp, i was in another dimension learning magic with them.........you probably think i'm loca now."

"Mija" she sighed "i sent you at camp so you could stop getting lost in your fantasies" she paused before turning to the others "and you, why didn't you stop her?"

Echo was the first to answer "Because, she said the truth"

"Yeah she does" Boscha chimed in

Amity added "but she odes speak very highly of you miss Noceda"

"Stop trying to get her to give you her daughters hand" Echo said

"I hate you"

Skara and Willow told Luz to show her mom the light glyph. As Luz tapped the glyph and the ball of light elevated it self, Camila realized that her daughter was telling the truth, she then asked

"Wait but, did you get hurt Mija?"

"Yes"

"How bad?"

"I.....Got impaled and i burned the wound so it would cauterize"

"you're joking right?"

"no"

"¿HAS PERDIDO LA MENTE, PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO?"

"I was stuck there and We took down that world's equivalent of a religious dictator"

Echo followed "That guy was named Belos and took the only way she could come back on earth and also later kidnapped her other mom"

"I'm lost" Camila said

"We'll explain everything"

As they indeed explained EVERYTHING (From s1 ep 1 to chapter 17 of new side new beginning) Echo checked from time to time the local news to see if anybody had seen the light, he then heard Camila ask 

"You seem.......so Mature now, even if you still are the same." Camila paused before asking "What do you plan on doing now?"

thats when Echo spoke 

"Why go to school of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you enjoy this chapter?  
> Anyway, remember you are valid and you are loved, so until next time my beirdos and weirdos  
> See ya


	3. preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoy

**Camila's house**

"...........Seriously? Echo i hate school and the people at school hate me" Luz said

"Oh............Does it matter?" Echo responded

"What did you just say." Camila intervened 

Boscha calmed everyone down before speaking "i think what he means is, we are together, we will be able to learn earths culture and we have magic by our side"

"yeah that's what i meant" 

Amity looked at Echo and if looks could kill, we'll he would be dead years ago but you get the point, and spoke "yeah sure........... anyway how are we getting into school, i believe there's an entrance exam or a background check of some sorts"

Echo was quick to reply while whipping out his phone and dialed a number...............................of course not he went in his contacts like everyone else

"leave that to me" *phone dialing*

"Hello Pink Flamingo sushi's how can i help you?"

".............................missclick"

*hangs up*

*more dialing*

"Hey Echo"

"Hi Mio"

"How are you"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm great"

Amity whispered "is that a child speaking?"

Echo whispered back "they are as old as us if not older"

"anyway, why are you calling me Echo?"

"Can you get Apollo and Roxas, tell them i said hi btw, i need you three to hack into a school and put me and my friends and new students, i'll send you all the info"

"You can say hi right now, they are at my place"

A cheerful voice spoke "Hey Echo"

"Hey Roxas"

Another voice chimed in, this time sounding more professional and elegant "Hello Echo"

"Hey Apollo"

Mio spoke once more "And what do we win in this offer?"

Echo sighed "I'll pay you as much lasagna as you want for a month"

"Bitch, I'm in, also i know that you can magically cook them but since you are bad at that i'll recognize if you trie to duplicate food"

"ok, bye Mio, Bye Roxas, Bye Apollo, oh and btw, next we see each other i will introduce you guys to my friends and sister"

"Bye Echo" the three answered 

"Well that's done"

"Do they know about magic?" Willow asked

"Yep"

"What we're you thinking, what if they reveal it to the world" Willow said stressed

"chill, these kind of pranks exist since we invented "magic" nobody would believe them and they also are nice people." Echo then walked back into the kitchen where Luz and Camila were talking and said

"We're good to go, next week, we officially are students at a human school"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, the characters of Mio,Roxas and Apollo are cameos of my friends, with their permission of course  
> Don't hesitate to comment what you think of the chapter   
> Until next time my beirdos and weirdos  
> see ya


	4. first day (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: bullying, misogyny  
> this is pretty dark

**Jean University,Matta**

It was the first day of school for the gang ,Mio ,Roxas and Apollo got them all in without any problems and now they were heading towards their first class of the day when they encountered Brad

"Well if it isn't the Luzer, you're back from your insane asylum you filthy whore" he said in a nasty tone

There was a long pause then Echo was the first to speak

"...................everyone, meet the average asshole"

Amity quickly responded calmly "he is not important, let's get to class guys"

Brad got angry and yelled "the fuck you think your doing" he turned towards Willow and continued "why are you standing there you fat bitch"

Willow didn't move

"What don't understand what i said ching?"

Boscha whispered to Echo

"Can i kill him?"

"no"

"oh come on"

Brad was raising his fist when

"BRAD!!"

Brad turned around in fear and saw Mr.Stain the history teacher

"Ok, detention young man"

"But sir"

"Detention"

Stain looked as Brad walked to detention and then turned to the group

"Welcome back Luz and sorry it's like that during your first day back, and sorry new kids that this is the first impression of our school you have"

"It is not a problem" Amity responded in a regal way

"Anyway, follow me"

The gang followed Stain into the classroom and waited for him to finish his presentation

"So i am Stain and i will be your new history teacher, you can call me Stain, now i will let the new students introduce themselves, and tell us something you enjoy"

they heard whispers around the classroom "so the luzer is back", "she is fat" "he is so weird he is a gremlin", "she just wants attention with that pink hair" etc

Boscha spoke "i'll go first"

"Hello everyone nice to meet you, i am Boscha Icegem and i like sports"

Echo went next "Hello everyone i am Echo Icegem and i like...............books"

more whispers were heard "they are siblings??" "WHat a nerd" "she is hot"

"My name is Willow Park and i love plants"

"My name is Skara Sageflow and i love Music"

"My name is Amity Blight and i like......fantasy"

"the class started exchanging words and some recurrent ones were "hot", "freak", "weirdo" "Slut" "dyke"

Echo sighed and just walked to his seat and was quickly followed by the others

Stain sighed knowing that this school wasn't filled with children with heart of gold and started teaching his class

the class went by quickly (Stain is the best teacher) and they all went out for the break until

"Think i would forget about you guys huh?" 

Brad showed up flanked by some low-level goons that you see in cartoons that don't even have names, well neither do they here

oh and he was joined by his girlfriend Janae

"So these are the whores you were talking about Brad?"

"yeah"

Boscha spoke first 

"Hey bitch, talk one more time about my friends like that and i'll kill you"

"Shut up you whore"

The first kid threw himself at Boscha trying to punch her, but instead of punching him like she would have normally done she just side-stepped and watched him fall to the ground, he got back up and tried another punch but just ended up punching a brick wall and started crying

"You bitch" 

They prepared themselves to attack the group. Until they saw Echo and Boscha smiling

Echo advanced towards Brad , as Brad tried to punch Echo, he just took the hit but bit his lip so it would seem like Brad made him bleed

Stain saw that once more and put Brad and his friends back in detention before apologizing to the group who assured him it was fine

the rest of the day was pretty normal

Skara and Willow stopping Boscha and Echo from committing first-degree murder and framing someone else

Luz hugging Amity who took those mean words to hear (like Willow but she was hugged so hard by Boscha, also Skara was affected by those words but Echo hugged her)

The day went on until the final bell

As they started to leave they heard Brad yell

"I'll fucking kill you"

Before Echo turned to him and said 

"Tugaim cuireadh duit iarracht a dhéanamh é a dhéanamh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend Stain for the character of Stain (....i know) and thank you to all of you for continuing to support me  
> anyway, remember that there is allways someone who loves you for who you are  
> Bye


	5. coffee shop and home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> this time the character of Blage come's from my friend BlageFox  
> hope you enjoy

**Matta**

**coffee shop**

The gang entered the coffee shop after the first day (it wasn't that great, they all looked like crap) and quickly ordered their drinks, but when the waiter came back, Skara recognized him

"And here are your drinks, Enjoy!" the waiter said in an enthusiastic voice

Skara spoke "Blage?"

"Yes.......oh my god your the new students, sorry i was too exited to be able to work again" Blage said with a lot of energy

"Oh your a student too?" Luz asked

"Yep"

Boscha spoke and surprised everyone "Wanna hang out sometime ?"

"Yeah sure, i'm sorry i have more orders, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he said as he ran back to where he came from

Echo turned towards Boscha and said

"An bhfuil mo dheirfiúr ag éirí bog agus deas le daoine?"

"I swear to everything that is sacred that i will kill you" 

"Gy's we have to go now" Amity interrupted 

As Willow payed for the drinks the others talked more with Blage and became friends and then parted ways

as they entered the Noceda household they saw Camila passed out on the couch, Luz took the initiative and started planning something

"Ok, so we don't know when my mom will wake up but, Echo,Willow,Boscha and Skara you go cook, Amity you and i are going to the store ok?"

"Yep"

"on it"

"sure"

"of course"

"Let's do this"

they settled into making sushi's, Echo and Boscha was quick for the rice and fish preparation (cook and cool in less than 10 secondes)

BI the time Camila awoke from her peaceful slumber, the table was set and covered with food, and the aroma from the food was annexing (nope bad idea)

the aroma from the food was............marching....(nope)

fuck it

it smelt good

Luz quickly grabbed her hand and told her

"Mami, come it's time for diner"

"Mija, you and your friends didn't have to prepare all of this"

Echo and Boscha spoke in sync "Don't worry miss Noceda"

"Please call me Camila"

"Don't worry Camila, it was quite fun to do"

"bon Appetit y no comas demasiado rápido" Camila said as Luz nodded

".........."

Boscha spoke "you realise not a single one of us outside Luz understood you?"

"Oh right"

the gang started laughing and then spent the rest of diner joking and telling stories about the boiling isles to Camila 

After Diner, Boscha grabbed Willow's arm and whispered to her

"Hey can you join me behind the tree in the garden?"

"Yeah sure"

Willow quickly went to behind the tree after doing the dishes and saw Boscha standing there nervously

"What did you want to tell me Boscha?" Willow asked

"Ok, so first promise you are going to listen till the end"

"i promise"

"ok here i go,

Willow you are an amazing person and i cannot tell you how much i feel bad about bullying you, i truly am sorry, i am sorry for ruining your life and i know this is going to sound stupid but, since you've accepted me in your life, you are one of the happiest things that happened to me outside of my family, you accepted me for who i was and not what i did and i cannot stretch how much that means to me, you are the light of my life"

Boscha got down on one knee and looked to the ground in fear

"I know this is stupid and foolish but, i can't lie anymore so...Willow Park I am in love with you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Boscha look at me"

Boscha looked at Willow straight in the eyes and was absolutely terrified , she looked at her in fear of being mocked or hurt by Willow when all her doubts were decimated when Willow grabbed her and smashed her lips together, Boscha melted into the kiss and after a good minute Willow spoke once more

"Boscha i already forgave you and I love you too."

Boscha squeeled in joy and picked up Willow before making her spin around her, after lots of kissing and dancing they left to go back inside

Echo jumped of the tree branch once they were inside and thought

" thank you Willow, for freeing her from her demons" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you enjoyed the show  
> I love you all and you are all valid  
> Byeeee


	6. Simply helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the wait i had writers block anyways hope you enjoy

**Jean, Matta**   


  


As the gang arrived at school Echo threw knowing glances at Willow and Boscha, they were just teasing each other until Skara saw someone she befriended

  


"HEY ASHLEY" Skara yelled to get the attention of the girl

she turned around and said

"hey Skara........"

Luz and Amity were so oblivious to the rest of the world that they were alredy gone not noticing the others had changed directions

"Ashley, this is my boyfriend Echo, and my friends Willow and Boscha"

"nice to meet you" Ashley replied

"nice to meet you too" Echo shakes her hand 

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Willow says being very polite and Nice

"i guess nice to meet you" Boscha was still new to the not insulting new people thing and was struggling with it

They started walking to school as Ashley told them about her crush, another student called Artemis and how she was pretty shy, she also thanked them for making brad and his minions getting expelled 

he made a note to thank Mio and Vale for hacking and finding all his personal info, boy that was going to be a lot of lasagna's and mozzarella sticks to pay

until they realized that they were late, then they just were running in the 90s

they arrived in Stains class as he greeted them nicely

"i was waiting for you, please take a seat" he said in a gentle ton

they went an sat through the whole class, Echo loved the way Stain taught and the BI residents were terrified by what they learned about human history

when recess started, Ashley showed them Artemis and also simped over her

they boosted her confidence as Echo went and befriended her, they quickly became friends because (they were both huge nerds)

they had the afternoon off , Willow went back home with Luz and Amity. Echo, Boscha,Skara and Ashley were walking in the forest when suddenly Brad and his minons showed up again but this time

Brad spat "I'm going to break all of you,"he looked at Ashley" even the girl kisser"

Echo looked around and said "Witch one? we are all girl kissers here"

"Don't mess with me Bitch" older guys came out of the bushes, turns out his brother was a douche and brought his friends to help

  


Boscha proposed something "Let's do a soccer duel, us 4 against all of you"

"ok" brad responded

Ashley panicked "but, they are more than us"

Skara calmed her "don't worry, and please don't freak out"

the match was ready, they were playing on an abandoned field and let the gang engage, (big mistake) they gave the ball to Echo who was goal keeper and then fell back behind him, he spoke to all the minions, brad and his brother

he asked "Have you ever heard the sound of an angels wings flapping?"

"he's dumb" a minion yelled

"he's so dead"

"what a pathetic loser"

And then "GOD KNOWS IMPACT" (if you don't know what it is look it up on youtube)

the match was over, the opposing team was down and as they walked away, he erased the minions memory, who would believe two brothers that try to jail someone who got them expelled 

Ashley was panicking and they explained the whole thing

she was shocked "you, you are not human?"

"nope" they respond

"i am"

"..........Echo"

"What i'm telling the truth"

He lightened up the mood and they invited Ashley for diner at Luz's house

  


**One week later**   


Ashley got help from Skara on how to approach Artemis, Echo helped her with Artemis's interests and the two became closer until Ashley decided it was time for her to confess to Artemis, they helped her pick a dress and everything and set up the whole thing

the moment arrived when Artemis joined Ashley under the moonlight under a beautiful tree (carefully implanted by Willow)

"Wow this sure does look beautiful" Artemis spoke "so why did you want me here ash?"

Ashley was flustered "i wanted to tell you something"

Artemis was intrigued "Go on"

"Look, uhhhh, i, no, uuhh" Ashley didn't know what to say

Artemis was worried and asked "Hey is everything ok?"

"YES!" Ashley was blushing madly

"Look Artemis, there's something i need to tell you" She said as she was redder than amity (yep that is possible)

"yes?" Artemis responded

"*inhales* IREALLYLIKEYOUWOULDYOUPLEASEGOOUTWITHME"

"what?"

"I really like you, would you please go out with me" Ashley repeated embarrassed 

"close your eyes" Artemis said

Ashley closed her eyes waiting for the deception of Artemis having left or worse until

she felt Artemis's lips against hers and melted into the kiss, they kissed for a solid 20 secondes until they heard Echo yell

"GOOD JOB"

he was then tackled by both Boscha and Willow for ruining the moment as Luz and Amity were in awe, Skara was trying to apologize 

Artemis turned to Ashley "i would love to go out with you and, let's continue this somewhere else *wink*"

Ashley was so red the goddamn color red looked pale as she responded "Yes"

the new couple left together as Boscha reluctantly handed 80$ to Echo who gladly rook them with a smirk

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> special thanks to my friends ashley, stain, vale and mio for appearing in this fic  
> remember you are loved and valid  
> Bye


	7. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting serious  
> Hope you enjoy

**Police Station**

A tired officer walked in, she was really tired, officer Pixi, head of the police of her city

And now she has to investigate on a mysterious light seen in the woods of a small town, How interesting, a few teenagers k.o and some trees broken.

Welp time for her to brief the team

she walked into the room and turned on the projector

"Hello everyone, we have a mission from up top, we have to investigate on mysterious lights that appeared in the city of Matta, local agents found teens k.o and trees broken but the teens suffer of amnesia, i'll apoint you to your sectors.

John and Jake you go ask questions to the locals, Shirley, Link you go to the police station, Rosely you are with me."

"YES Ma'am" 

**Matta, Jean school**

The gang was walking to school when they realized that a lot of police cars were parked in front of the school.

Echo walked up to an officer and asked

"Hello officer, what is happening?"

"hey kid, it's about the affair with the light and k.o teens in the woods"

"oh"

"by the way, classes are dismissed, two officers will bring you to a police station and ask you a few questions"

Echo started sweating

"Very well, officer"

Echo walked back to the gang

"We have a little situation"

"what happened," Willow asked

"police are interrogating every students"

Echo whips out his phone "i'm going broke by the end of the month"

He called Mio

"Hey Echo"

"Hey Mio"

"How are you, i ate Pizza for Breakfast and you still owe me a ton of a lasagnas"

"i know, but i need you for something new"

"you are going to pay for more lasagnas and Pizza"

"yep"

"so what do you need me for?"

"We are getting interrogated, i'll place a microphone in our clothes so you can hear the questions and and hear our answers and enter the information we give so it coordinates"

"ok"

"thanks Mio, say hi to Jordy for me" 

"Of course"

Echo turned to the others and said 

"let's do this"

"yeah"

The Gang where brought to an police station and where asked about what they know about the situation

"Hello kid, i am officer Nero" 

"hello officer"

"So name and age please?"

"Echo Ice gem and i'm 14"

"Ok, so what happened"

"i don't know, i was preparing a date for two of my friends"

"do you know what happened there?"

"No"

"Do you know anyone that was there?"

"No"

"Where do you live"

"With my sister in Dublin, we are here to study in the american system"

"ok"

"is that all officer?"

"No, one last question" 

"of course"

"Why did we hear reports of you leaving the forest a few seconds after the flash"

Echo started sweating and thinking of what he could do

"Tell me"

"officer"

"Yes?"

"Good night"

the officer was restrained and gagged with ice as Echo used Magic to erase their memory about him leaving the forest and left the room

he walked up to Boscha

"Hey, you ok?"

"yeah"

"they got any information"

"No"

He sighed in relief and saw the rest arriving, but when they got back to Luz's Home, Camilla was angry, Ashley was there too

"Ok, Ashley here told me everything and you better have a good reason"

Willow walked up

"these teens were bullies and had the intention of hurting us, they even had knives"

Camila went up to them and hugged them tight

"Don't ever do that again"

Most f them where surprised by the woman's kindness and even shed a tear only to be met with a pillow to the face turning the living room into a warzone

Echo smacked boscha before being dunked on by Skara who was sniped by Ashley

in the end they were all sleeping except for Echo who was on the tree branch outside calling a few people

"I will need your help, this is not a drill and, you can use lethal force if necessary"

A baby voice responded

"we're on it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> feel free to tell me what you thought of it in the comments  
> and until next time  
> See ya


	8. authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm having kind of a writers block at this moment, i know what ending i want to this book but i don't know what to put nin the middle,

So, it's been now more than 3 months since i started this fic and shared it to the world and shared echo to the world, i never thought that it would attract so much attention so thanks

and now, some announcements, after i finish this fic, i'll be doing a rwby fic, there will be a character named echo (most of my oc's are like that) but he isn't the same, but don't worry, the owl house and this echo aren't over yet

and to celebrate these 3 months i'll be doing a QnA so ask your questions in the comments, i'll try to answer all of them

thank you for reading this author's note, if you enjoy, please share this fic to your friends, i want to be a professional writer so more visibility is better, and remember

theres always someone out there that loves you for who you are (except if your an asshole)


	9. Date part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the QnA is still going one  
> (i haven't had any questions yet)  
> hope you enjoy this chapter

It was the morning after the police interrogation as the gang was heading to school, Echo asked Skara to wait a bit because he had to tell her something

“Yes dear?” she asked in her nice tone

“uhhh, how do i say this?” he says all blushing, “god why am i so bad with social interactions? it’s not like you are a stranger, your my girlfriend”

“it’s ok take your time”

“w-w-when class is finished, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“of course silly” she responds while giggling

Echo relaxed

“thanks skara” 

he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off

“dummy” Skara told herself before running after him

(time skip brought to you by, I’m too lazy to write an actual school day)

“Were leaving” Echo announced “ná déan aon rud míchuí do dheirfiúr do chailín”

they left and went in town

“so what do you want to do now Skar?”

“i don’t know mo rí oighir beag”

“can you stop with the nickname?” echo says all embarrassed 

“hmmmm” Skara pretended to think and then said “Nope”

“you're insufferable”

“and yet you love me”

“*sighs* i guess i do”

“anyway, i’m hungry, let’s go to a restaurant”

“ok”

Skara and Echo chose a nice restaurant and ordered burgers

“reminds me of when you confessed Echo”

“.......don’t”

“you were all blushy, no more of that bright confidence i saw against Boscha or the Bullies”

“DONT”

(flashback time baby)

“FUCK YOU”

(........well that's interesting)

**Back to simpler times, back to Hexside**

“hey skara?” Echo said all blushing

“yes?”

“could you follow me please?”

“of course, if you have to brutally murder me, do it quick” Skara winked

“what the hell”

“so why did you want me to come”

“ok” Echo was blushing mad “look” 

Echo snapped his fingers and ice erupted from the ground quickly followed by shadows, fire swept the area with lightning, water started to rise, the earth rumbled to create a message written in all the elements

The message was

“Hey Skara, I'm really scared so i can’t say this with words, i find you very cool and cute, would you consider going out with me?”

Echo was blushing and looking away, Skara grabbed his shoulders and looked at him, Echo looked back with fear in his eyes

“so…..?”

Skara grabbed his cheeks and kissed him

the kiss lasted for 10 seconds and they broke it

“that….that was amazing” Echo said

“of course i do, i’ll gladly be your girlfriend”

Echo did a little squeak of joy and pumped his fists before yelling

“YES”

Skara hugged him

“and now?”

“i’m going to annoy Boscha”

they sat down leg dangling from the cliff as Echo rested his head on Skara’s shoulder

“this, this is nice”

"I know right?” Skara answered 

“yeah, sorry if the asking out part was weird” He said

Skara giggled and Echo was simping hard, he was happy and snuggled closer

“it was nice and original”

“and what about the guy who asked you out at grom?”

Skara looked surprised “Oh, well he was nice but we acknowledged the fact that we didn’t like each-other, we are still friends though”

“oh”

“yeah”

“hey Skara?”

“yeah?”

“you don’t mind me calling you some affectionate nicknames?”

Skara smiled softly “not at all”

Echo smiled and said “ok banphrionsa”

Skara had a weird expression

“what does that mean?”

“oh i’ll teach you…..one day”

“that's not fair” Skara pouted

“all is fair in love and war”

“where’s the war?”

“meh”

“.......are you dumb?”

“probably”

“..... your lucky i like you”

“i am”

“oh shut up”

Skara kissed him before getting up

“my parents are probably waiting for me, i’ll see you tomorrow”

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and leaves

Echo was left to daydream about eating garlic bread and cake with her alone

after a few minutes he decided to go back home and entered the bakery with a dumb grin before being bonked by Lin

“MA! what the hell” he said while holding his head

“why are you so late young man” Luna said in a sweet/harsh tone

“Mom, Ma, it’s because, because i h-h-haveagirlfriend”

“what?” Luna asked

“i don’t understand what you just said” Lin followed

“i-i said, I have a girlfriend”

“your lying” Lin said

“I’m Not”

Echo then got tackled by Luna who was sobbing

“My baby boy has grown so much”

“i love you too mom, ma *more than my real mom*”

Echo went upstairs and entered his and Boscha’s room with the same dumb grin

“What happened to you deartháir”

“I got a girlfriend”

“......and who is the unlucky girl”

“ouch, and it’s Skara”

“she’s dead to me”

“that, that hurts, for real” Echo let a tear slip

“you know i’m joking right, i’m happy for you Icy”

“why did you have to remember that nickname”

“because it’s too embarrassing for you?” Boscha laughed

“yeah yeah, Lord of all fire”

Boscha blushed so hard her hair and skin tone was the same 

“HEY”

“hey want to do some music?”

“heck yeah”

Echo stood up and started singing

(1 will be boscha and 2 will be Echo, 3 for both)

2.“Kill for kill”

Boscha stood up too and got to her drums as Echo grabbed a guitar

1.“Eye for eye” Boscha sang

2.“Blood for blood”

1.It's time to die

2.Retribution tastes so sweet

1.Gone's the life

2.That he gave

1.Now revenge is all I crave

2.Retaliation's soon complete

A small crowd was under the window, Lin and Luna sighed and smiled, they moved most of the bakery outside and opened the windows, passerby’s joined to listen and bought some food

1.I was nowhere

2.I had no one

1.I felt nothing

2.Lost without a voice and on my own

Echo and Boscha noticed the small crowd and made an ice platform to play outside, the crowd started cheering

1.Then a candle's flame

2.Brought a brand new name

1.But now you've stolen everything

2.and I'm all alone

3.I had one thing

3.And you've taken it from me

3.A single light

3.A single friend

3.But you made that end

3.There was one thing

3.To help escape the misery

3.And now it's all disarrayed

3.You took my whole life away

3.You sent me back to nothing

3.Now you'll pay

3.Pay

1.Life for life

2.Death for death

1.Tit for tat

2.Just one last breath

1.Absolution's nowhere near

2.Cue the scene

1.Now it's time

2.Reparation for your crime

1.Atonement day is finally here

2.I had waited for this meeting

1.For this moment

2.Dreamed about the day

1.I'd make you crawl

2.What a sweet release

1.When you rest in peace

2.Vengeance, justice, finally mine

1.And I'll watch you fall

3.I had one thing

3.And you've taken it from me

3.A single light

3.A single friend

3.But you made that end

3.There was one thing

3.To help escape the misery

3.And now it's all disarrayed

3.You took my whole life away

3.You sent me back to nothing

3.Now you'll pay the price

3.You destroyed my life

3.After years of suffering

3.Finally had a place to go

1.But not anymore

2.And now it's war

1.And there won't be peace

2.'Til I get what I came for

3.I had one thing ( one thing)

3.And you've taken it from me  (taken)

3.A single light

3.A single friend

3.But you made that end

3.There was one thing

(One thing!)

3.To help escape the misery

3.And now it's all disarrayed

(Now it's all)

3.You took my whole life away

3.You sent me back to nothing

3.Now you'll pay

As the song ended, the crowd erupted in cheers

“Thank you thank you everyone and good night” Boscha yelled

Skara was in the crowd and winked at Echo, he blushed a lot

(end of flashback)

The meal was nice and the banter was fun, they payed the tab and left

Echo and Skara intertwined their hands and walked off

not noticing the ominous figure in the alley

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you liked this chapter  
> feel free to tell me what you tought of it, and even ask questions
> 
> until next time, see ya


	10. the date part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

Echo and Skara were on a ferris wheel enjoying their date…...well not Echo, he is afraid of heights 

  


“you ok honey?” Skara asked a bit worried about her lovers state

  


“y-y-y-yeah c-completly f-f-fine” he answered shaking like a goddamn…….nope

  


Skara looked at him unfazed and said “you sure?”

  


“y-y-yeah, oh w-w-what a w-w-wonderful v-view” He was so terrified that he slipped and bonked his head 

  


“OH SHIT ARE YOU OK?” she yelled worried 

  


“yeah yeah, i’m fine, i think” he responded while rubbing his head

  


“you should be more careful and should have told me about your fear of heights” she said while patting his back

  


“yeah, but it sounded a bit stupid you know, i was alone on an island, i fought Boscha’s dad, my old friend who tried to kill me and Belos, and i’m afraid of heights????” Echo said all blushing and embarrassed

  


Skara gave him a quick peck one the lips that turned into one long kiss until the employee fake coughed and said

“time to get out”

  


“...........SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY” Echo ran off

  


“WAIT ECHO” Skara turned to the employee, “i am so sorry” an ran after him 

  


she found him hiding under a bridge

  


“hey luv, you ok?”

  


“i’m so sorry, that was so embarrassing” He said all blushing

  


Skara smiled softly and hugged him

“it’s ok, i got to see your vulnerable and soft side, opposed to the all confident and sassy guy i’m used to see, and i’m happy your comfortable enough around me to be you”

  


he hugged her back and kissed her

  


“god i love you so much”

  


“i love you too”

  


they continued their date, they went too the zoo, Skara was stunned by all the earth animals she saw and was impressed knowing that humanity survived without magic 

They then got some ice cream and Skara found it surprising that not everything is a danger but was kinda horrified the more she learned about human history. 

They went and played a game of laser game and got the authorization to play 2v10 and it was a massacre , they obliterated the other team without being hit one time 

the day went one and they spent the evening strolling around the park being all sappy and lovey

  


Until 4 men in robes stepped out of the woods and blocked their path

  


“what do you want” Echo asked 

  


6 other men stepped out from behind and blocked their way out

  


“Who are you” Echo asked again while trying to protect Skara

  


One man stepped out with a different robe and started speaking

  


“We came to cleanse the world of your filthy and unholy existence form the face of the earth”

  


“I’m sorry but we are just normal teenagers sir”

  


“don’t lie to us and the lord might save your soul”

  


Echo saw a shine in on of the mens robes and pushed Skara aside as a shot rang through the air

  


“SHIT”

  


He grabbed Skara and picked her up before snapping his fingers and yelling

  


"HEAVEN'S TIME”

  


He dashed away quickly while carrying Skara, he stopped under a bridge to catch his breath

  


“ARE YOU OK ECHO?” Skara yelled worried

  


“*breathes heavily* yeah yeah”

  


They hear footsteps and a man yell

“FIND THEM”

  


Echo turned to Skara

“Run, i’ll beat them up”

  


“there's no way i’m leaving you here”

  


“your no fighter Skara, go get help” 

He kissed her and watched her run away as the men came down

  


“So, want a piece of me dipshits?”

  


the leader yelled “GET HIM”

  
  


they opened fire as Echo snapped his fingers, an abomination rose and blocked the bullets the abomination grabbed one of the goons and threw him away in the river

  


“kill him” another man yelled from behind

  


Echo turned around only to be met with a bullet to the chest

“AAAAAAAAAH”

He snapped his fingers and two hellhounds appeared and started mauling the goons

Echo realised he was surrounded by more than 20 men

He then recieved a bullet to the head as he crumbled to the ground the leader said

  


“May the lord have mercy on your soul……………”

The leader looked down and saw a blade piercing through his stomach, he fell to the ground revealing Echo in his demonic form

“DIE” he yelled

  


He threw himself to the first two goons he saw and slit their throats but a bullet scorche his arm

More reinforcements arrived and he only grew tired and injured

he killed as many as possible with splash zone spells before taking 4 bullets to the chest

He tried to rise once more only to crumble.

Echo could only see the feet of the man who was standing in front of him

the man spoke

“Beg for forgiveness and the lord might forgive you”

  


“Fuck you asshole” Echo spat

  


as he closed his eyes he heard the men chanting some religious chant and a single shot rang through the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it  
> i love y'all  
> until next time


	11. The Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you like this chapter

as Echo laid on the ground, a shot rang through the air

he realized it wasn’t a shot, but a blast

A person in green arc trooper armor dropped on the now dead body of the cultist and said

“Hands off my friend or we’ll kill you all” they took out their blasters and pointed them at the cultists

on of the cultists said

“you and what army”

a voice rang through the bridge

“you just had to ask”

a red skinned witch with white hair and horns stepped out flanked by a man in a suit with black hair and a girl with blond hair in a ponytail with a blue streak, another witch arrived to flank the arc trooper, a panther witch (you know fanus?, thats it he’s a panther faunus)

the arc trooper picked Echo up and said

“how you doing cutie? *winks* “

Echo giggled while coughing up some blood

“hey pal, you took some time, kimmy”

“traffic, you know how it is”

Kimmy took of their helmet and sat Echo down before putting it back on and turning towards the cultists

she turned to the red witch/demon “Cass” then to the man in the suit and the ponytail girl “Apollo, Vale” and then to Panther faunus “Jordy”

“let’s give em hell”

  
  


Cass casted flames to create an arena before summoning flaming abominations

Vale and Apollo started gunning the cultists down

Jordy used some constructions patches and started slamming them against the walls

Kimmy blasted a few before turning around and seeing two of them being thrown away by the burning abomination and sniped them

she whispered to herself “Fatality”

One of the cultists ran towards Echo and even though he could barely move he still snapped his fingers and impaled the man

“ouch”

Apollo stepped aside letting one of the cultists run straight into a wall before shooting him

Vale was talking on the phone to her girlfriend while emptying her rounds in one dude

Jordy was just imitating wrestling at this point and Cass was burning her enemies 

**Meanwhile**

Skara bursted through the door and crumbled as if she ran for more than an hour (she did)

she burst in tears 

Boscha and Willow came running

“Skara?!” Boscha yelled

“What happened?” asked Willow

Skara cried while saying

“Echo, he, fuck, during our date weird guys approached us, h-he noticed a gun and ran with me before telling me to run”

Boscha was stunned

“leathcheann tú”

they all went in Camilla’s car as soon as she came back to go to the location, but what they found wasn’t a dead Echo or an injured one

No it was Echo in the middle of a circle of people they didn’t know about to sing

(the chorus is everyone)

There once was a ship that put to sea

And the name of that ship was the Billy o' Tea

The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down

Blow, me bully boys, blow (huh)

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

She had not been two weeks from shore

When down on her a right whale bore

The captain called all hands and swore

He'd take that whale in tow (huh)

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

Before the boat had hit the water

The whale's tail came up and caught her

All hands to the side, harpooned and fought her

When she dived down below (huh)

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

No line was cut, no whale was freed

An' the captain's mind was not on greed

But he belonged to the Whaleman's creed

She took that ship in tow (huh)

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

For forty days or even more (ooh)

The line went slack then tight once more

All boats were lost, there were only four

And still that whale did go

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

As far as I've heard, the fight's still on

The line's not cut, and the whale's not gone

The Wellerman makes his regular call

To encourage the captain, crew and all

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

Soon may the Wellerman come

To bring us sugar and tea and rum

One day, when the tonguing' is done

We'll take our leave and go

the whole group clapped as Skara ran to Echo to hug him

“I thought you were dead”

“my friends were there”

“What?”

“i’ll introduce everyone”

so, the girl with pink hair is Mio, she’s one of our main hackers, the guy cuddling her is Jordy, The guy with a suit and tie is Apollo and the girl laughing at her phone is his sister Vale

The girl with red skin is Cass, the boy on his computer is Roxas and my bestie with the arc trooper armor is KIMMY”

Kimmy yelled

“HOMIE”

causing the whole group to laugh, they all sat down and Willow asked 

“how did you meet them”

“So funny story, when I was on the island, I found a cave where I could connect myself to people. It turns out I got connected with a bunch of people and they added more people, we are some kind of Guardians of both realms, so we haven’t chosen a name yet so…..” *rubs back of his head*

Kimmy laughs and says

“How about we call ourselves, i dunno, The 41st elite corps?”

“Kimmy please”

Apollo chimed in

“May i suggest something”

“yeah?”

“how about we don’t choose a name”

“......yeah”

Echo turned back

“So, basically, no i wasn’t alone during all those years, but, we could do the mental meeting where we saw each other every year, during the wailing star and i still s…….” Echo shut up as he was kissed by Skara

“Mo grá” she said before stopping “your an idiot”

“Yeah i am”

Cass approached them

“Hey Echo? you alright? i hope we can fix that”

“yeah we can”

they all set out to the house they all rented as a “home base” 

Mio opened the door and ran to the couch followed by Jordy

Kimmy hugged Echo and gave him a kiss on the nose while he laughed and did the same

Cass said goodbye to everyone to go on a date with her girlfriend, after asking for 95 minutes if she looked good enough for her “Absolutely stunning goddess”

Vale left too to go see her girlfriend 

Apollo left to go do his own things and Roxas just booted up The Xbox and played

Echo was laughing his pain away on the couch while playing with Skara, Roxas and Kimmy 

Boscha and Willow as well as Amity and Luz had a date

**Unknown location**

A man in some highly decorated robes started chanting while his followers kept repeating a single chant

“Oh, Awoken, Our god, shall show the light”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for cheking out this chapter  
> A special thanks to my friends for appearing as characters or letting me use their oc's:  
> thanks:  
> Dr.Trash  
> Mio  
> Kimmy  
> https://twitter.com/BodzoBo  
> Apollo  
> Vale  
> Roxas  
> thank you again   
> And thank you all for reading, until next time


	12. hiatus

i don't know how to continue this fic, so i'm putting it on a hiatus and work on another fic i've put away in favor of writing this one, don't worry it isn't over, i'll continue writing it once i have better ideas

i hope you won't mind

the fic i'm writing is a rwby fic with an oc named..............echo, but he isn't the same, i just really like that name


End file.
